El Agroupcion de Nocivo
by KaraokeStar
Summary: Basically, Relena is forced to marry some guy she doesn't know. There's more to it than that but I'm horrible at summaries! R/R Chapter 8 uploaded!!!
1. The News That Changed Everything

**__**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Well this is my story I hope you like it! 

**__**

El Agroupción de Nocivo 

"How couldn't you tell me this Milliardo?" asked Relena. Her brother, his wife, Lucretia, and her were sitting in one of the palaces private living rooms.

"I didn't know if you wanted to know the truth," said Milliardo simply.

"I could understand you keeping something not as important such as a new threat to peace from me, but this? How could you not tell me?" Relena stood up and walked over to one of the huge windows over looking the gardens, the city and the water beyond that. 

_How could he not tell me our mother is alive? _she thought.

A few minutes before, Milliardo had called Relena down from her room to tell her that their mother had been found. During the siege on the Sanq Kingdom years before Cecilia Peacecraft, their mom, Milliardo and Relena had escaped the slaying of the royal family by the Alliance, Romafeller Foundation and Oz only to be captured by another group against the pacifistic ideals of the Sanq Kingdom. This group called themselves El Agroupción de Nocivo. They were each kept in separate areas while being transported to a secret base. Relena was rescued by the Darlians one night when a tree in the forest they were staying in got struck by lightning and caused the camp to be set on fire. Milliardo had escaped so that he could join Oz in a quest for revenge. He took the name of a character in a book he had been reading before the siege. That was of course, Zechs Marquis, the Lightning Count. Queen Peacecraft was not saved and did not escape the camp. Many thought her dead but actually she was still captured and was taken to the base. The preventers had found the base. They had gotten rid of the few guards and found Mrs. Peacecraft. Now she was coming back to the Sanq Kingdom.

Relena suddenly realized that her brother was speaking to her.

"… and you'll still be Queen of the Sanq Kingdom. Considering that mom married into the Peacecraft family, she can't actually rule the kingdom. However, she can help you rule."

"When is she coming here?" asked Relena.

"Today at four o'clock. The press, most of the Preventers, the rulers of other countries and the colonies' governors will all be present. The whole world and the colonies will be watching. I called the press, and the governors of the colonies as soon as I heard the news at three o'clock this morning. Of course, many other people will be here as well-"

"Wait a minute! You told a bunch of people you hardly even know and the press before you told me and your sister?" said an obviously angry Lucretia.

"Well, you see they have to fly in. You're already here so I figured that I'd better call them first so that they can get here on time. You know how long it takes to get here even from the Washington DC, Lucy."

"That's no excuse! We're your family! Now I don't know what to wear or what to say. I've heard horror stories from my friends from when they met their in-laws! Plus, I only have-" she glanced at the grandfather clock in the room. "Less than 1 hour! I gotta hurry!" With that she literally ran out of the room.

"Well I'd better get something ready for the press. I don't want them to ruin the lawn like they did last time." Then he left, too. Relena watched them go. After about half a minute, she sighed and headed up to her room. It was going to be weird having a mom again. Mrs. Darlian had died a little less than a year ago, only two months after the Mariameia crisis had been solved and the Barton Foundation dissolved. 

ONE WEEK LATER…

Relena, Lucretia and Milliardo were sitting in the same living room as they had been a week before. Mrs. Peacecraft was still asleep.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt, Lucy!" said Relena happily.

"You better believe it Ria," said Lucy then she glanced at Milliardo. "Look at him! He's all calm now but you should have seen him when I told him the news. He almost fainted!" Both girls laughed.

Simultaneously, Paegon and Mrs. Peacecraft entered the room. Mrs. Peacecraft sat next to Relena.

"Excuse me," began Paegon, "The mail has arrived." He handed everyone his or her letters. After he finished he said. "I put the letters form the press and the other junk mail in the drawing room for you to read when have a chance."

"Thank you Paegon," they said. And they began to read their mail. Relena opened her first letter which was addressed from Preventers HQ and gasped.

"What is it, Ria?" Lucy asked.

"It's from Heero! He says that him and the other former Gundam Pilots and their girlfriends are going to see a movie and out to dinner and he wants to know if I want to come, too."

Milliardo raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a date to me." he said.

"Oh dear!" said Mrs. Peacecraft as she finished her letter.

"What is it Mom?" asked Relena.

"This letter is from King Enrique of Castillia," she paused, uncertain of how to proceed."

"Well what did he want?" asked Lucy.

"Well you see, after Relena was born, my husband and I were advised by our counselors to betroth all our daughters to other kingdoms so that we would gain more strength. The Alliance, Oz and Romafeller couldn't invade all the kingdoms at once then. Well, you see Rela, we betrothed you to King Enrique's son, Jeff, or as he is more commonly known as Prince Rodrigo. I thought that with all that's happened he would have forgotten but that seems not to be the case. I'm sorry Rela, but there's nothing I can do. There's a betrothal contract with no real loopholes."

"Wait a minute! You mean I have to marry some guy I don't even know and leave Sanq and-"

"You don't have to leave Sanq. Considering that your brother severed all ties to the throne, you are the only heir. Also at the death of King Enrique, you will also rule Castillia which shares our north western boarder."

"So that's it then? I have to marry this guy? When?"

"Next month. I'm really sorry sweetie. I wish I could stop the marriage but I can't."

"Can I at least go to the movies with my friends tonight?" asked Relena.

"Of course. It would be the perfect time to tell them the news."

"Well I better go call and say I'll be coming," Relena said as she ran out of the room. As soon as she got to her room, she began to cry.

TBC

A/N: Well, the next chapter might be longer and better but I'm tired so please review. And I'm sorry but Heero's not gonna stop the wedding.


	2. Relena's Last Fun Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I don't own Pizza Hut. I don't own the Scorpion King. I don't own Chevrolet. 

A/N: ok here's the next chapter. The next two chapters after this one will cover the time during the wedding. It will have some repetition but most of it will be different. This chapter is about what happens when Relena tells her friends. Oh, and by the way, in my opinion, Cathy and Trowa are not brother and sister. It's just my opinion though so please don't flame me because of it. Please review!

**__**

Relena's Last Fun Night Out 

Relena drove her convertible towards Preventers' HQ. She was wearing a silver glittery halter top and jeans with glitter down the sides. Her hair was down and she had curled it. Her convertible was an AC 198 Chevy Caviler. It was black, and had a black top, which was down because of the warm weather. To most people she looked like a normal teenager. When she wasn't wearing the clothes she wore to political meetings, no one usually knew who she was. Relena liked it that way.

As Relena pulled into the parking lot, Hilde ran out to greet her.

"Hey, Rei, so are you ready for our big night on the town?"

"Of course! So what movie are we gonna see?"

"The Scorpion King!"

"Great. Now, who's gonna ride with who?"

"Well, Heero, Duo, you and me are gonna ride in your car. Trowa, Cathy, Quartre, and Candi are gonna ride together and Wufei and Lindsy are gonna drive their motorcycles," Hilde stated.

"Ok," said Relena. Candi was Quatre's girlfriend. They'd been going out for a few months. Lindsy was Sally Po's niece. Wufei met her at Sally's wedding. Relena smiled as she remembered the wedding.

They'd all been invited. Relena, Hilde, Cathy, Candi, Heero Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Lucy, Milliardo, Lady Une, Dorothy, and a lot of other people including Sally's niece Lindsy. Sally was marrying one of the other Preventers. The wedding had been perfect. At the end Relena had caught the bouquet. Then came the reception. Sally had refused to have a conventional reception with a fancy dinner and dancing. Instead she had one at a roller rink. Lindsy got along perfectly with the other girls and, at first, all of the gundam pilots. Then they had decided to have a few harmless competitions. First, there was a race. Lindsy beat Wufei. Then they did the limbo. Trowa won. Wufei was busy sulking. Then they played musical chairs. Wufei won. Ever since, Wufei and Lindsy had been competing in everything to see who was the best. Usually, Lindsy won. 

A few minutes later, everyone came out and they headed to the theater. Lindsy and Wufei raced there and obviously got there a few minutes ahead of the others who were actually going the speed limit.

"I told you Wuffie, I'll beat you on the way to the restaurant. You just got Luck this time!" Lindsy was saying as they got out of their cars.

"You think whatever you want, woman. I'll always be faster, stronger, smarter and sneakier than you!" Wufei yelled.

"Wanna bet?" As she said this, Lindsy grabbed Wufei and threw him into the next row of cars.

"Let's just go into the theater ok?" said Cathy.

They went into the theater and bought some snacks. They all liked the movie although they were interrupted frequently by Duo getting up to get more snacks. After the movie, they headed to Pizza Hut for a late dinner. Lindsy and Wufei were arguing about which part was the best. Candi and Hilde were talking about the Rock and Quartre was on his cell phone with some diplomat. Trowa and Cathy were trying to decide what to do in their new act. Duo was cramming breadsticks into his mouth. Heero kept looking at Relena and she was trying to avoid his gaze. Then, the waitress brought the pizza and everyone turned their attention to that.

After everyone had finished eating except Duo, they began to talk.

"This was a lot of fun. We'll have to do it again sometime,"

"Yeah, we will," they all agreed.

"How about next Saturday?" asked Hilde.

"I can't. I have to defeat Wuffie at a Martial Arts Competition on L1," said Lindsy.

"You aren't going to beat me!" said Wufei angrily.

"What about the Saturday after that?" asked Cathy.

"Can't. I have an important conference with a," at this point the paused and winked at Candi, who blushed, "client."

"The Saturday after that?" asked Candi quickly.

"Oh sorry! Trowa and I can't! We have to work that night!" said Cathy.

"I thought you two were on vacation," said Heero.

"We are. Until that Saturday." said Trowa. "Sorry."

"Ok, well, what about the Saturday after that?" asked Relena.

"I can't," said Heero. "I have to go see Dr. J on L1."

"And Duo and I are going to visit my mom in Hamburg," said Hilde.

"We're going to be in Germany for a whole week," added Duo. Then he continued eating.

"What about the Saturday after that?" asked Heero. No one said anything. Relena looked at everyone nervously.

Hilde smiled. "Great then we'll meet in the same place-"

"I can't." said Relena. Everyone waited for her to continue.

"Why?" asked Lindsy.

"I- I have to," she hesitated.

"What?" said Hilde. "C'mon, Rei, you can tell us."

"I have to get married." Relena said quickly.

Everyone went silent. Duo stopped eating.

"What!?!?" they all screamed at once.

"Rei, you joking right?" asked Cathy.

"I'm afraid not."

"Who is he and when and where did you meet him?" asked Candi.

"His name is Jeff and I haven't met him yet."

"Huh?"

"Remember how I found my mom?" 

"Yeah," said Lindsy.

"Well, a couple of days ago, she got a letter from this king guy. See, before the Alliance captured the Sanq Kingdom, my mom and dad betrothed all their daughters. She thought that King Enrique would've forgotten but he didn't. Now I have to marry his son."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Hilde.

"I didn't want anyone to find out."

"Re, isn't there anyway out of it?" asked Quartre.

"No, there's a contract and everything. Mom's still reviewing it with Milliardo and Lucy. They just found it today." Then the waitress came with the bill. They all chipped in and Duo paid the tip because he ate the most. They left and stopped back at Preventers' HQ.

"Re, I'm sorry there's nothing we can do," said Duo.

"Well can you all at least come to the wedding? King Enrique said I can invite as many guests as I want. And could you girls be my bridesmaids? Lucy is gonna be one, too. You'll all come, right?" Relena looked at them pleadingly.

"Of course we'll be there!" said Lindsy, Hilde, Cathy, and Candi.

"Us, too," said Wufei, Trowa and Quartre.

"Will there be a lot of good food?" asked Duo. Everyone smiled. Relena said there would be. Then she turned to Heero.

"Will you come Heero?" asked Relena.

"I wouldn't miss it," he said.

"Great. You'll all get your invitations in the mail. Thanks! Well bye!" and she drove off.

TBC

A/N: Please review! I know the plot is dragging right now but I'm tired and I have Star Wars on the brain cuz I saw it on Saturday with my dad and little bro. It was good but it dragged a little too. Of course, it just set the stage for the next movie as this chapter is setting the stage for the next chapter. Well, I better stop rambling so please read the next chapter after I write it! Thanks! 


	3. Preparations Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or the characters that are part of it. 

A/N: Ok here's chapter 3. This chapter is what Relena does before the wedding and the next one is what Heero does. Please Read and Review!!

**__**

Preparations Part 1

Relena gritted her teeth as the dressmaker talked on and on about the dress. Relena didn't care what she wore. 

__

It's just my wedding after all, Relena thought. Under happier circumstances she would've loved to go visit this dressmaker. He made all her diplomatic clothing and now he was designing her wedding dress. He was also designing the dresses for the bridesmaids and the tuxes for the groom and the escorts for her bridesmaids. 

Relena sighed. She was getting tired of this. This was the third time she had had to be measured. They had all the other clothes made except her dress. The wedding was a week away. She hadn't even met her fiancé yet. Relena hadn't been able to see her friends since her last fun night out. She hated it. Finally, the dressmaker finished measuring.

"I am truly sorry, Miss Peacecraft. I lost the sheet that had the measurements and-" he was saying. 

"Oh don't worry about it," Relena said with a fake smile and a wave of her hand. 

"The dress will be done in time. I am sure you will be most pleased!" he said. 

__

I doubt, Relena thought. _The only way I'd like the dress would be if I didn't have to ma_rry _Rodrigo. _She still kept the fake smile pasted on her face as she left. 

When she got home, her mother met her at the door.

"Rela, you have a letter from Prince Rodrigo," her mother yelled to her. She waved the letter. Relena parked her car, put the top up, and locked it. Then she walked up to her mom. She took the letter and opened it. She read it as she and her mother walked inside.

My Dearest Relena,

I hope you are as happy as I am that our wedding is near. I am quite thrilled that soon you will be mine. I cannot wait for you to see Castalia. Together, we shall rule both the Sanq Kingdom and Castalia. I know that you will be thrilled to know I have selected a thousand people to attend our wedding.

After this Relena, who didn't care what he had to say, skipped to the bottom of the letter.

Together, we shall bring peace and tranquility to the Earth.

Love,

Rodrigo

Relena threw it away as soon as she entered the house.

"Well, Rela, what did he have to say?" her mother asked.

"Nothing important," Relena stated. She sat down at her desk.

"What are you gonna write back?" 

"Mom, do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"Oh all right." Relena said. Then she picked up a pen and wrote:

Dear Rodrigo,

I am quite anxious to have the day of our wedding past. I am glad you agree that we will be able to bring peace to this world and space.

Sincerely,

Relena

When she finished her two-sentence letter, she handed it to her mother to read.

"Relena! You should really write some more," she stated.

"I can say no more without lying," Relena said. Then she put the letter in an envelope, addressed it, and deposited it in the mailbox. 

When she reentered the room, Lucy and Milliardo were also in it. Milliardo had a piece of paper. He handed it to Relena.

"I got it from a data base online," Milliardo stated. Relena opened the paper. It was a picture of her future husband. She had to admit he was handsome. He had hair the same color as Heero's only it was neater. He had grayish green eyes that looked serious. 

"At least now I know what he looks like," Relena stated. Then she went up to her room. She opened a drawer in her desk and got out a picture of Heero. It was the only one she had of him smiling. She set it next to the one of her future husband, comparing them. Given the choice, she'd have chosen Heero any day. Suddenly, Relena felt tears come to her eyes. She threw the picture of Rodrigo in the wastebasket. She didn't know why, but he looked cruel in that picture.

~~~One Week Later~~~

Relena stood in a room at the huge church waiting for the ceremony to begin. She wanted it to begin so that she could be done with it. Hilde and the other bridesmaids came into the room.

"So, are you excited?" she said. Relena shook her head. 

"I want to get this over with." Then the music came on, cueing the bridesmaids into getting out there. Relena left the room as well. Each bridesmaid had an escort supplied by Prince Rodrigo. Relena's escort was her brother. The ceremony went flawlessly. Except for one thing.

"If anyone has any idea why these people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold you're peace," the priest said. Relena looked around, hoping that someone would do something. No one did. Then she noticed something. Heero wasn't there.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Sovereign Country of Castalia, I pronounce you husband and wife." As Relena and her husband kissed for the first time, she was wondering where Heero was.

After the wedding, at the reception, she asked her friends if they knew where he was.

"What? Isn't he here?" Duo asked. He was obviously surprised. 

"No and he wasn't at the wedding either," Relena stated.

"Well," said Quatre. "I'm sure something really important came up. He had really wanted to be there you know."

"It was all he talked about. Finding a way to stop your wedding," Trowa said. Relena looked at him.

"He was going to try to stop it?"

"Yeah, he had a plan too. Guess something came up," Duo stated. Then he spotted the food. "Tell who ever made this that its great. And I'll take some to go."

"Duo!" Hilde said, hitting him with her hand bag. Everyone laughed.

"What? I'm hungry!" Relena smiled. Then she went back to sit with her husband. She knew something bad had happened to Heero.

TBC…

A/N: To find out why Heero missed the wedding, read the next chapter. Soon this fic is gonna have a drastic change. Please review!! If I get two reviews I'll upload the next chapter. 


	4. Preperations Part II

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Kammy, Sira, Kelly, Josh, and any other character I made up. Everything else isn't mine.

A/N: Ok this is what happens to Heero before, during and a little after the wedding. Well, please enjoy! 

**__**

Preparations Part II

As the alarm went off, Heero jumped up. He had four days to stop Relena Peacecraft's wedding to Rodrigo Combatiente. So far, he hadn't found anything concrete on which to stop it with. He'd heard rumors and had even had a few leads. They all ended in dead ends or they just made too many questions. What Heero wanted was a name or something. He hadn't gotten that yet.

"Hey buddy," Duo's merry voice said. "Still trying to find a way to stop the big wedding for Rel?" Heero didn't look up. He just nodded slightly. Duo smiled. "Well then, the guys and I are gonna go buy our tuxedos. You better come along!" Duo took off happily. Heero sighed and closed his laptop. He got up. As much as he hated to stop finding a solution to the current problem, Duo was right. He wouldn't be able to even get in the wedding if he wasn't wearing a tux.

Heero hated being measured for clothes. He usually avoided it at all costs. Normally, he just bought his clothes at regular stores like Wal Mart, Kmart, or Target. That was why he had put off getting his tux for so long. He looked at his friends. Duo was running around in a tux he had found a mask somewhere.

"Look at me! I'm Tuxedo Mask!" he yelled. Heero shook his head. Quatre tried not to laugh, but failed miserably, Trowa smiled slightly, and Wufei muttered something about "injustice". The lady who was measuring them laughed.

"So, are you five going to the Big Wedding?" she asked as she measured Wufei, who had gone last.

"Yep!" Duo said as he threw plastic roses at a picture of the Castilian Royal Family. "We were asked by the bride herself, IN PERSON!"

"Well, that's nice. Most people just got invitations in the mail." She looked up at them. "Hey! Aren't you guys the Gundam pilots?" She asked.

"Yes we are. I'm Quatre. That's, are Heero and Trowa. The one you're measuring is Wufei, and 'Tuxedo Mask' over there, is Duo," he pointed at each of them.

"Cool! Hi! I'm Kelly Anderson. I'm the daughter of the groom's step-cousin's neighbor. Don't ask me why I was invited to the wedding," she laughed. Then her face got serious. "You wanna know what I heard? The groom's father, you know, King Enrique? They say that he's involved in some illegal organization. Prince Rodrigo, too. I hope for Princess Relena's sake that's all rumors."

"What's the name of the organization?" Heero asked. This could be the lead he'd wanted. And to think, he could've had it a lot sooner if he'd just went to get measured for his tux!

"Um, let me think," she paused. "El Agroupción de Nocivo." 

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "The Gang of Evil Spirits?" he asked. Kelly shrugged.

"Hey it's just what I heard," she said as she stood up. She turned to Wufei. "Well, you're all done. I'll tell them to hurry and make these. They should be ready in one-and-a-half to two days." They thanked her and left.

Heero decided to check up on this "El Agroución de Nocivo" as soon as possible. Something sounded familiar about it.

When Heero and the guys got home, he went straight to his laptop, looking for anything on this group. Amazingly, he found quite a lot. Unfortunately, most of it dated back from before the Sanq Kingdom was destroyed originally in the time of King Peacecraft.

"So, whatcha looking at?" Duo asked curiously.

"History. It says here that this El Agroupción de Nocivo was involved in the decline of the Sanq Kingdom and in the royal family's capture or murder."

"But that was Oz behind that!" Wufei stated.

"It was. But so was this group," Heero said. Quatre walked over to look at the screen. He pointed at something. 

"That looks like a map of where their headquarters is," he said. Trowa got up and looked at it.

"I know that place. It's in the Castilian Industry District. It doesn't look like that anymore, though. Now, it's in the middle of a factory complex," he declared.

"I'm gonna check it out. You know, this will make my plan work perfectly," Heero stated.

"Well buddy, we'd help ya. If you told us what this plan was!!" Duo said.

"This is something I have to do on my own." During the next two days, Heero collected more information about this group. He found out that their headquarters was inside a post-it note factory. He had enough evidence to implicate Rodrigo and Enrique in countless crimes including theft, bribery, espionage and murder. Now all he had to do was go to the headquarters and get some information from their leader. It would seal the case and stop the wedding. 

So at 10 pm, the night before the Big Wedding Heero put on his tuxedo and headed for the headquarters. He wore his tux just in case it took until the wedding to get the info out of them. 

After he entered he walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"I need to speak with the boss," he said in Spanish. "It's about the plan." The lady nodded and said something into the phone. Then she hung up and nodded to Heero.

"Puede entrar, Señor," she said with a smile. After he turned a corner, she picked up the phone again.

"It's him alright. 01. He's going into the room. Be ready. The boss wants no mistakes!" she hung up again. As Heero entered the room, he didn't see the man who had been hiding the door. The man hit Heero hard on the head. He lost consciousness. 

When Heero opened his eyes, he was in a dark room. He was tied securely to a chair in the middle of this room. 

"Don't bother trying to escape," said a decidedly male voice. Heero looked in the direction of it. A man sat across from him about fifty feet away. His face was in shadow.

"Who are you?" Heero asked. The man didn't pay attention.

"You were trying to stop our plan Mr. Yuy. We don't like people who interfere. Normally, we would just kill you. Only, I've been thinking, wouldn't it be more torturous for you to see the lady you love marry a man that you know is well, not good and peace-loving like her?" Heero didn't answer. The man smirked. "We'll see won't we? You won't be able to stop the wedding." He signaled to another man. This one came at Heero with a syringe. Heero struggled but to no avail. He was knocked out in seconds.

"This time, Heero woke up in his own room. He felt dizzy. He had a head ache too, like he was drunk. He looked around him and picked up the remote from the nightstand. He switched on the tv. The news was on. It was covering Relena's Wedding. 

"If anyone has any idea why these people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. Heero saw Relena look around. She was disappointed. "Then by the power vested in me by the Sovereign Country of Castalia, I pronounce you husband and wife. As Relena and her husband kissed, Heero tried to get up.

"Relena…" he whispered as he passed out again.

Duo entered the apartment with the other Former Gundam Pilots.

"Look, I just want to find out why he wasn't there! It's not like I'm gonna kill him or something!" Duo was saying. Heero woke up at the sound of his friends entering. Duo walked into Heero's room. 

"I don't want to hear it," Heero said. Duo frowned.

"Well you're gonna have to! Why weren't you there?" He said irritably. The other guys entered. Heero sighed.

"I went to the head quarters of that group. Well, I guess I've been out of the field for too long because I didn't even see the guy that attacked me as I entered the room. I woke up tied extremely securely to a chair. Some guy talked to me and said I'd never stop the wedding. Then another guy came at me with a syringe. I blacked out and woke up here. The wedding was on. It was the end. I tried to get up but I passed out again. Then you guys came," Heero explained.

"Oh, and I thought you'd just decided to use your brand new tux as pajamas!" Duo said. Heero shook his head.

"I failed, Duo. I failed her." 

**__**

Eighteen Years later…

The girl hurried down the hall. She hated school. She didn't know why she came. She could've been home schooled like her older brother and sister.

"Hey Kammy!" one of her classmates yelled. She turned.

"What's up Sira?" Kammy asked

"Did you see what Josh did to his hair?!" her best friend said irritably. Kammy nodded. Josh was the cause of a lot of annoyance to his girlfriend.

"Just dump him Sira. I always say it and I mean it! You know that he spent the weekend with Steffanie!" Kammy said.

"I know but-" Sira was cut off by the sound of a crowd gathering by a window.

"Look at that!" one boy yelled excitedly.

"What is it?" a frightened girl asked. Kammy and Sira made their way threw the crowd to the window. When they reached it, Kammy gasped.

"A Taurus mobile suit!" She said.

TBC…

A/N: So, there's the chapter. I hope you liked it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all the other people who are reading this but didn't review. If you have time, please review. 


	5. What Happened During Those Years?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I only own the characters I made up and this plot.

A/N: Ok, I changed the title of the story. I figured that the old title only works for the first two chapters. Anyway, here's this chapter. Enjoy! 

**__**

What Happened During Those Years?

As Kammy identified the huge thing that had it's gun pointed at the school, everyone looked at her.

"How do you know that?" the excited boy asked.

"Just because you're a princess doesn't mean that you know everything!" said one of the snobby girls.

"Hey, at least we pay attention in class Steffanie!" Sira said.

"Plus there's pictures of those suits and all the other types at Preventers HQ," Kammy said. Then she turned. "C'mon. We gotta get outta here!" Soon all the students, teachers, staff and basically everyone else, were walking through the underground passage that led to Preventers HQ. Kammy was leading the way. After walking for almost twenty minutes, they came to a staircase leading up to a door. Kammy opened the door and the all walked into the basement of the defense establishment. A man with long blonde hair looked up from what he was doing.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" he asked Kammy. She smiled.

"Uncle Milliardo! There was a Taurus suit outside the school and-" Just then, an explosion rocked the building. Kammy and Sira ran to the window.

"The school's been leveled!" Sira said. Everyone was shocked. Milliardo turned to his niece.

"Kammy, tell me what happened," he said.

"Ok, well, I was walking to eighth period when Sira stopped me. We talked about her idiotic boyfriend for a while then we came to the group of people by the window. We decided to see what was up. That's when we saw the mobile suit."

"Mr. Peacecraft, it was so weird! It was just, like, standing there!" Sira said.

"Kammy, this was an attempt on your life and-"

"Uncle Milliardo, if someone wanted to kill me, wouldn't they have fired sooner? I mean, they had to be standing out there for at least half an hour before they demolished the school!" Milliardo was taken aback.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's a good thing you pointed that out." Just then, Duo entered.

"Hey something happened at-" 

"Dad!" Sira yelled, running up to him.

"Hey, you had me worried. I'm glad you're ok! After I saw that mobile suit at the school and then when it-"

"Daddy! We know! We saw it too," Sira said pointedly.

"Maxwell!" Milliardo said. "Get every available Preventer here now. I don't care where they are. We have to solve this NOW!!!" Then he turned to the group from the school. "Now, all of you should go home. We'll arrange for you to be transferred to Sanq Kingdom public school." Everyone except Kammy, Sira, Duo and Milliardo left.

"Uncle M, this wouldn't have happened if my dad hadn't cut the number of presenters and scattered everyone, would it?" Kammy asked sadly.

"I don't know. Kammy, you should go home before your mom starts to worry."

"Ok, bye Uncle Mill, Sira, Mr. Maxwell." Then she left.

"Sira, you should go home. Hilde will have a fit once she hears about this!" Duo said.

"Ok, bye dad," then she left too. Duo turned to Milliardo.

"Zechs, I think we should get-"

"I know. Contact him. Tell him to get his butt down here by four o'clock today!"

"But that only gives him two hours!" Duo exclaimed as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"I know, but we need him here now. Something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it."

"Yes sir!" Duo ran to the communications room. Hitting the button for the emergency number, he looked at the screen.

"What?" asked the man you answered. Duo smiled.

"Hey, Buddy! Zechs say to get your butt down here by four. There's trouble."

"Understood," the man on the other end hung up.

Kammy walked home. The whole town was in an uproar. It took an extra ten minutes to get into her own house. 

"Mom! I'm home!" she yelled. Normally, no one answered because her mom was busy putting together a speech or something. Not this time.

"Kamilia Rosalía Peacecraft-Combatiente! What took you so long? I was worried sick!" her mother said. She ran up to her youngest daughter and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine mom. It took a little longer to get home because of all the hysterical people."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. Milliardo called as soon as you left Preventers. He told me everything!"

"None of this would've happened if Father hadn't-"

"If father hadn't what Kamilia?" her brother asked from behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned towards him.

"Nothing Raúl," Kammy said. Her seventeen year old brother was a huge tattletale when it came to him youngest sister.

"There you are Kamilia!" Kammy's sixteen-year-old sister said.

"Hello, Lucía," Kammy said irritably. Her two siblings were the height of Castilian beauty, just like their father. They had tan complexions with dark brown hair and gray-green eyes. They definitely took after Rodrigo. 

Kammy, on the other hand, had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Basically, she was almost a carbon copy of her mother at her age. The only difference was that Kammy had a more developed figure than Relena. Everyone could tell that Kammy was Relena's daughter.

Now, although Kammy was the youngest, she was next in line for the thrones of Castalia and the Sanq Kingdom. Her brother was training to be part of the Castilian Defense Force. Relena was not please. She said that having a ruler that was part of the military was not pacifistic. So Raúl was forced to abdicate. When this happened, Lucía was already betrothed to Lorénzo, the son of the former president of Mexico. Kammy, who had been only eight, had not been betrothed yet so she was named as heir. If anything happened to her though, Raúl would be ruler. Kammy, now almost fifteen, had not been betrothed because she had begged her mother not to. Relena had obviously understood, and forced her husband into letting their youngest have the right to choose her own husband. 

Now, during the eighteen years that had passed, Duo had married Hilde. They lived in the capital city of Castalia, which was right next to the Sanq Kingdom's capital. They now ran a small scrap yard, which Hilde managed because Duo wouldn't let her join the Preventers. They had three children. The first two were twins named Solo and Sira, who were fifteen. Solo was named after the man that looked after Duo when he was younger. Sira was named after Hilde's older sister who was killed in the wars. Solo had hair the same color and length as his mothers during the wars. He had eyes like his dad. Sira had hair the color and length of Duo's. She had eyes just like Hilde's. Duo and Hilde had another daughter named Ria Joyce or "Joy" for short. She was eleven and she looked just like her sister. All of these kids had the same mischievous grin as Duo. They were also extremely outgoing.

Trowa Barton left the circus shortly after Relena's wedding. He married a girl named Eve and they moved to Washington DC. They had a son and named him Kevin. He had blonde hair, a nice suntan and he was almost as silent as his dad had been during the wars. He was very agile and surprisingly strong, as well.

Quatre Winner stayed on L4 and married his longtime girlfriend Candi. Like Duo, they also had twins who were fifteen. Blake, his son, had black hair and pale skin, giving him a slightly gothic look. He was outgoing and talkative. Angel, on the other hand, was a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl who was shy and liked to let her brother do all the talking.

Wufei had married Lindsey, Sally's niece, but they had divorced after only a month. Then, he moved to Beijing, China and met a woman named Zenaidu. They fell in love and had a son who they named Li. Zenaidu died a few months later. Wufei then moved to L2 with his son, trying to escape the memories.

Lindsey, after divorcing Wufei, married another Preventer named Clark Campbell. They moved to England and had two daughters. Serena, who was fourteen almost fifteen, and Nina who was eleven. Both girls had blonde hair and brown eyes. They both were extremely competitive, too.

Cathy had left the circus a month after Trowa left. She moved to Japan and met a man named Yamicho Parker. They got married and had a daughter and a son. The daughter they named Clara. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was fifteen and she was very athletic. Their son, Lance, had red hair, glasses and was a genius. He loved to play Gamecube games.

After realizing that Quatre was getting married, Dorothy met and Married Count Gustavo of the Czech Republic. They had a son and named him Wesley Oscar Gustavo IV. He was a strawberry blonde haired boy who was a little bit of a pampered, spoiled, bratty, scaredy-cat. He had just turned sixteen.

Milliardo and Lucy had three kids. Their eldest was nineteen. They named him Michael. He looked and acted like his father. Next came their daughter Fawna, who was sixteen. She was an adrenaline freak who had just gotten her drivers license and drove her friends and family everywhere. The youngest Child was named Billy. He was eleven. He was extremely hyper and was obsessed with Pokémon and Nintendo.

Heero Yuy moved back to L1 after Relena's wedding. He said that he would only come back if it was extremely important. After a year, he got into a serious relationship with a lady Lila. This affair resulted in a son. They named him Tony James or "TJ". After TJ was two, Lila took off got drunk and crashed her car. She died. TJ was a very quiet fifteen year old with hair a shade lighter than his father's and Prussian Blue eyes. 

Duo waited at the spaceport for the transport from L1 to land. When it did, Heero and his son got off. They gave death glares to Duo.

"Hi guys! C'mon! Zechs is at Preventers HQ!" They got in Duo's car and headed to the meeting with Zechs.

TBC… 

A/N: So, whatcha think? I have the next few chapters written but I have to type them. Well, please review. 


	6. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the people, groups and things I made up and the plot.

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. It's longer than the last one. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Well, enjoy.

**__**

Introductions

As Heero entered the meeting room, he saw his old comrades. Duo, who had brought him in, went to annoy Wufei, who was standing near some tinted windows with his son Li. Trowa and his son Kevin were standing talking to Quatre and his son. Heero and TJ just stood by the door. That is, until Milliardo said, "Good. You're all here. Please take your seats." After they sat down, he began. "Now-" but he was interrupted by his son Michael and Duo's son Solo entering the room. He stopped. 

"Father, mom said that you have to be home by dinner or you're gonna have to sleep on the couch," Michael said as he sat down next to his father. Milliardo paled slightly. 

"So dad, what did I miss?" Solo asked as he sat down next to Duo with great enthusiasm. Duo laughed.

"Nothing yet. Did you show everyone to the hotel?" Duo asked as he ruffled his son's hair. Solo nodded. Milliard looked at his watch. 

"Gentlemen, we will have to make this a quick meeting. Here is the problem. A Taurus mobile suit was seen outside the high school and junior high where my niece and Maxwell's daughter attend at one twenty-three pm. It attacked the school thirty-five minutes later at two fifty-eight pm. This lapse of time gave the students, teachers and everyone else inside the school time to escape."

"Dad," Michael said as his father paused, "Billy wants to know if they saved all the pets."

"Yes they did. As a matter of fact, when they got here, one of the seventh graders lost a hamster in basement."

"Oh, you mean this guy?" Duo asked holding up the missing Hamster. "I was wondering why there was a hamster in the basement." Milliardo rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, this attack was initially interpreted as an assassination attempt on my niece's life. Luckily, she was smart enough to point out that if who ever orchestrated this attack had wanted to kill her, they would have attacked sooner. Instead, they let there be time to evacuate the whole population of the school." Milliardo paused.

"If it wasn't an assassination attempt, what was it?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know for sure. It might have been a type of warning. Something to make us realize that we're vulnerable. I'm not sure if you realize this, but my youngest niece, the one that this attack concerns, is the heir to the thrones of both Castalia and the Sanq Kingdom. She's the only one of Relena's kids that is ready to adopt pacifistic ideals," he paused as he thought of what would happen if either of his sister's other kids became ruler. "In any case, who ever is behind this attack had a Taurus. This implies that they're trying to start a war. Mobile suit production ended more than two decades ago. Anyway, we don't know who this new threat is, but I don't think that they're playing around."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Wufei asked.

"Find out who this group is, what they want, where they are and if any other member of the royal family is in danger. You're all dismissed." Everyone left the room except Heero, TJ and Milliardo.

"Did you check up on that lead I gave you?" Heero asked. Milliardo smiled wryly.

"You mean the one from eight teen years ago? Yeah, as soon as you told me the day after the wedding. The place was deserted. Who ever was there left in a hurry," Milliardo said. "There were some clues, but they all seemed to be false leads. The guys that investigated it were careless. Trampled all over the whole place! If there were any real clues, they're gone."

"Did Rodrigo pick the investigative squad?" Heero asked.

"You got it. He probably told them to destroy any real evidence." He changed the subject. "Yuy, I need you to keep a close watch on the royal family. All of them. Anything happens that's out of the ordinary, deal with it."

"I know a lot about Relena and Rodrigo, but what can you tell me about their kids?" Heero asked. The more he knew the easier he could stop this. He signaled to TJ to listen closely.

"Here," Milliardo said. He put a disk into the drive. Three names appeared on the large comp. screen. He clicked the first one. A picture of a tan young man with dark hair and serious gray-green eyes appeared. Milliardo scrolled down. "Name: Dorian Raúl Peacecraft-Combatiente. Age: 17 years, 10 months. Height: 5'11 ½". Weight: 185 lbs. Personality: Reckless, Greedy, Proper to a fault, Cunning, Conniving, and Arrogant." Milliardo paused and scrolled down. There was a picture of Raúl in a "normal" situation. In it he was dressed in a fancy school uniform reading a book under a tree. Milliardo clicked on the next name. A picture of a serious looking girl with light tanned skin, shoulder length medium brown hair and gray-green eyes appeared on the screen. They had to admit, she was beautiful in a cold way. Her eyes didn't seem to sparkle at all. "Name: Felicia Lucía Peacecraft-Combatiente. Age: 16 years, 7 months. Height: 5' 8". Weight: 132 lbs. Personality: Reckless, Greedy, Proper to a fault, Cunning, Conniving, and Arrogant." The "normal" picture of Lucía had her standing next to the same tree looking out in the distance, and holding some flowers. Milliardo went back to the main screen and clicked on the last name on the list. A picture of a girl with dark blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and laughing blue-brown eyes appeared. Milliardo smiled. It was obvious that he liked Kammy more than her siblings. "Name: Kamilia Rosalía Peacecraft-Combatiente. Age: 14 years, 11 months, 3 ½ weeks. Height: 5'5". Weight: 115 lbs. Personality: Outgoing, Persuasive, Caring, Hates politics although she's very good at them, helpful, innocent, a little clumsy, and a tad quiet." Milliardo scrolled down to the normal pictures of Kammy. Unlike her siblings, Kammy had a lot of normal pictures and each one had a caption. Also, unlike her siblings, Kammy's pictures didn't look fake. Heero and TJ read the caption on the first group

"The Colony Relief Effort?" Heero asked questioningly. 

"Yep. Remember how that terrorist group shut down L3's main power and they had to live on auxiliary power three years ago? Well, after a week or so they were almost out of food and water. They had just enough power to land one ship. We Preventers organized a crew and headed there. We'd caught the terrorists but the power needed to be fixed. Our chances of coming back had been slim because our people weren't sure if they could fix the problem. Kammy had insisted on coming anyway. She was a huge help. She helped cheer up the colony residents and passed out food. The biggest surprise was that when we were getting scared because the generator still wasn't working, Kammy found what the problem was. They'd switched a few of the wires around and disconnected a couple." Milliardo smiled as he remembered. The other groups of pictures showed Kammy when she was younger. In all of them she looked so happy. Then a group of pictures caught Heero's eye. They were pictures of Kammy with her Uncle Milliardo, Aunt Lucy, and her cousins Michael, Billy, and Fawna; Duo, Hilde, and their kids Solo, Sira, and Ria; and Relena. They were at a picnic and they all looked happy. Milliardo saw Heero's gaze and smiled.

"That was taken last week after the World Conference for Peace. Relena had been so worn out that Kammy decided we were all gonna go on a picnic in the public park. Rodrigo, Raúl, and Lucía thought it was scandalous so they refused to come." Milliardo smiled again. "She looks so much like her mother doesn't she?" Heero nodded.

"She does," he whispered. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Milliardo yelled. His wife and eleven-year-old son entered.

"Zechs, I decided to personally assure your presence at dinner tonight," she stated. Then she turned to Heero. "Hello Heero. It's been a while." Billy ran over to Milliardo.

"Hey Dad! Look, Kammy bought me a new copy of the Pokémon First Movie and I got a Mewtwo Card!" He held up the movie and the card proudly.

"That's great Billy! Well, uh Billy, Lucy this is Heero Yuy and his son-" Milliardo suddenly realized that he didn't know Heero's son's name.

"TJ," Heero told them. They shook hands. Billy wasn't really listening though because he was preoccupied with his new Pokémon stuff. "We have to go review security plans with the others," Heero stated. Then he and his son left.

"He's exactly the same isn't he?" Lucy asked her husband. 

"Yes he is. Don't forget, Lucy after dinner we have to go to Duo's."

Later that night at the palace, Kammy was carrying her laundry downstairs.

"Kammy! What do you think you're doing?" her father asked shrilly. Kammy rolled her eyes, pasted a fake smile on her face and turned.

"I'm carrying my dirty clothes to the laundry room."

"We pay people to do that! It is unfit for a PRINCESS to do SERVANT CHORES!!!" 

"I'm bored," Kammy said as she turned and hurried down the hall. After she put her clothes in the wash, she headed to the kitchen. There cook, Engracia was baking brownies.

"Hola, Engracia. Something smells wonderful. Can I please help?" Kammy asked. Engracia turned and looked at her with a smile.

"Remember, Rosa, your father doesn't like you to do any work," the middle aged cook said. Kammy smiled. Engracia was the only one who called her by her middle name, even in shortened form.

"I don't care. I'm so bored. I mean, can I help it if I like to help people? And you know I love to cook. Especially brownies and cookies!" Kammy said smiling.

"Yes you do. And they always taste marvelous. Your Mamá used to help all the time too. Listen, I'll put these in the oven while you start the next batch ok?"

"Thank you!" Kammy said as she gave the cook a hug. Just then Relena entered.

"Hi girls. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Baking! Mom, Engracia said that you used to help her bake, too," Kammy said as she mixed the batter.

"Well I did. That is until, your father said that ladies of "class" didn't do any real work," she got out another bowl and started to mix ingredients. "You won't tell him will you?" They all laughed and talked as they baked a lot of brownies.

At Duo's house, while all the former Gundam Pilots talked on the deck and their wives were in the kitchen discussing the annoyances of their husbands, their kids were in were hanging out in Duo's sitting room.

"So, why doesn't he talk?" Solo asked Angel, gesturing toward Kevin. 

"He's shy," Angel said blushing. Sira laughed.

"Solo doesn't understand that word. It isn't in his vocabulary." She looked toward her little sister who was playing Super Smash Bros. Melee against Billy.

"I'm gonna win!" Billy said.

"Ha! Dream on!" Ria said happily. Just then there was a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it," Sira said as she ran out of the sitting room. She opened the door.

"hi, is Hilde home?" asked the lady who stood outside.

"Uh, yeah, Mom!" Sira said. Hilde came running out of the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! Lindsey!" she said as she hugged her friend. Then she noticed the other people with Lindsey. "Please, come in."

"Hilde, this is my husband Clark. I'm sure you remember Cathy and Dorothy. That's Cathy's husband Yamicho and Dorothy's husband Wesley." Lindsey pointed out the people.

"Uh, hi," Hilde said. Just then a boy with fair skin and light hair came into the house.

"This is my son Wesley Oscar Gustavo the fifth," Dorothy said proudly. Two girls entered the house. As the older girl walked up to him, she raised her fist slightly. He yelped, and hid behind his parents.

"Weak," the girl muttered. Lindsey shook her head.

"What did I tell you about scaring him?" Lindsey said.

"Sorry," the girl said. 

"These are my daughters Serena and Nina," Lindsey stated. Immediately, the younger girl, Nina, saw the other two eleven-year-olds were playing Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"Cool SSMB!" she said. Then she turned out the door and yelled: "Hey Lance! They're playing SSBM!" A boy with very short red hair and glasses ran in and headed straight for the Nintendo Gamecube with Nina. Cathy laughed.

"That's my son. And this," she said as a girl with wavy brown hair entered the room, "Is my daughter Clara."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," Hilde said. "Sira, why don't you take these kids into where the rest of you are." 

"Sure mom. Come on, this way to the sitting room," Sira led Clara, Wesley V and Serena to the fore mentioned room. Hilde turned to the grownups. "The men are on the deck. Go ahead and talk to them." The guys left. "Ladies, we were just discussing the um "wonderful" qualities of the Gundam pilots in the kitchen. Come on." Wufei, who had come inside from the deck to see who was there watched as Cathy, Dorothy and Lindsey followed Hilde into the kitchen. As she passed him, Lindsey smiled and said,

"I'll always be the best, Wuffie."

"Ha, never, baka!" he answered, more out of habit than anything.

In the sitting room, the four eleven year olds continued to play Super Smash Bros Melee but no one seemed to be winning. As the others talked, Heero pulled his son aside into the hall.

"TJ, try to find out more about Kammy. Milliardo just keeps telling how good she is. Try to see if he's telling the truth," Heero said.

"Mission Accepted," TJ stated, and he went back into the room.

"No way, my mom could beat your dad any day!" Serena was saying.

"Ha! Well at least I'm not named after a Sailor Moon character!" Li said. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, like being named after a Card Captors character is so much better," she said. He glared at her.

"So, what do you guys know about Kamilia Combatiente?" he asked. Sira laughed.

"You shouldn't call her that," she said.

"Why? It's her name," TJ pointed out.

"No, her full name is Kamilia Rosalía Peacecraft-Combatiente. You can call her that or Kammy Peacecraft or Rosa, but never use just Combatiente as her last name," Fawna stated.

"Why do you want to know?" Michael asked. He was always protective of his youngest cousin.

"It's a mission," TJ stated. Solo laughed.

"Now, TJ, if you like her, just say so. There's no point in lying," he said. TJ gave him the infamous Yuy Death Glare. This just made Solo laugh harder.

"Forget it," Sira said. "Listen, whatever her uncle told you is the truth. I've seen the file too. Kammy really is that good. She just doesn't get along with her family except for her mom's side of the family including her mom, of course and she's kinda stubborn." Then suddenly Sira looked at her watch.

"Oh, crap! I told her I'd call as soon as I found out if we could go to the party and I forgot!" She ran off to make the call. Solo laughed at everyone's confused faces.

"They're having a huge party on Friday in honor of Rodrigo's father's birthday. You're all probably invited." After Sira got back, they all talked until eleven o'clock. Then all the guests started to leave. As Cathy's, Lindsey's and Milliardo's families left, Ria ran to the door.

"We'll finish this next time!" she yelled. Apparently, none of them could beat the other ones at SSBM. They had all started at 99 lives and they'd all had only 83 lives when they left.

"So, did you like meeting all of them?" Sira asked her brother.

"Yep. Clara's a hottie," Solo said with a laugh. 

Outside, as they left, Milliardo turned to Heero.

"Yuy, I want your son to look out for Kammy. They're sending all the kids from St. Francis Academy to Sanq Kingdom Public School. I want him to watch her there starting tomorrow."

"I will," TJ stated. Milliardo handed him a picture of Kammy laughing and talking to Sira as they walked down the hall at school.

"She'll look like that, except she'll be wearing normal clothes. And don't tell her your Heero's son. If she finds out, she'll mention it to her mom and then Relena will point out that you're probably guarding her. Kammy has a way to escape body guards…"

TBC… 

A/N: There's chapter six. I hope you liked it! Please review. 


	7. Another School Disaster

Disclaimer: I only own the idea!!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Here's the next chapter it's kinda short but I didn't like the way I was gonna make the story go so I changed it and now I have writer's block. Well, enjoy (or at least try to)!

**__**

Another School Disaster

As the alarm went off, Kammy let out a frustrated sigh. She really hated going to school. The only thing she had to look forward to today was that she didn't have to wear an icky uniform like she did at her old, now demolished school. She got ready, ate breakfast and was just getting her shoes on when her cousin Fawna drove up. Kammy rushed out to the car. Besides Fawna, in the car were Sira, Billy, Solo, and Ria. The two younger kids were in the front with Fawna. Kammy slid into the back next to her best friend.

"So, are you ready to see the glory of public school life?" asked Fawna sarcastically. All of Milliardo's kids had went to public school their whole lives, as had Solo and Ria. Sira had only gone to private school because her best friend Kammy went there. 

"It can't be as bad as private school!" said Sira. Kammy and Sira laughed along with all the others. When they reached the school, they all headed to their lockers. They had about fifteen minutes til homeroom. Solo was helping Sira and Kammy find their names on the list of homerooms when Blake, Angel, and Kevin walked up to find their homerooms as well.

"There! Maxwell, Sira and Peacecraft-Combatiente, Kamilia," Solo turned to his sister and her best friend. "You're both in the same homeroom as me, which is Mr. Kelly. He's the gym teacher here." Then he noticed Kevin, Blake and Angel.

"Hi! What homeroom are you three in?" Sira asked.

"Well, Ang and me are in Mr. Xavier's. Kev's in Ms. Munroe's," Blake stated.

"Well, Xavier's the math teacher and Ms. Munroe's the English teacher," Solo stated. Then he turned to Kammy.

"Kam, this is Blake Winner and his twin sister Angel, and this is Kevin Barton. Guys, this is Kammy Peacecraft."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Kammy said with a smile."

"Likewise," the three said. Just the, Carla and Wesley the Fifth walked up and introduced themselves. Carla was in Mr. Kelly's homeroom and Wesley was in Ms. Munroe's. Suddenly they heard the approach of two arguing teenagers. 

"Listen Card Captor boy, I can beat you in anything. Anytime, anywhere!" Serena was saying. She glanced at the list. "Munroe. I hear she can be mean when people aggravate her." She glared at Li.

"You can't beat me Sailor Moon girl!!" he too looked at the list. "Injustice!! I have to be in the same homeroom as you weak woman!!"

Of course, Serena wasn't listening. "So you must be Kammy. Sira said you were having a party." Kammy nodded. "Well, that's cool. I'm Serena Campbell and this idiot is Chang Li." Li was still complaining. Suddenly, the bell telling the students that they had five minutes to get to class rang. They all said "see ya later" and hurried to homeroom. 

When Kammy, Sira, Solo and Carla reached the auditorium where their homeroom was to be held, Sira groaned. Their stood Steffanie Mason talking to her little group of followers.

"Great! Why does she have to be in this homeroom?" asked Sira angrily. Solo just laughed. 

"So that's the dreaded Steffanie," he said. Carla laughed at his sarcasm. Then she looked at Sira and Kammy.

"Why don't you two like her?" Carla asked.

"Well-" Sira began. Suddenly, Steffanie came up to them.

"So Sira, how's Josh? Oh, wait, he was with me all day yesterday, so you wouldn't know. We had a lot of fun. Well talk to you later Sira." She winked at Solo and glared at Carla and Kammy.

"Who's Josh?" Carla asked. Sira just shook her head.

"Oh, he's her idiotic boyfriend. One of Steff's goons is his little sister. Josh is a year older than us," Kammy explained. 

"See why we don't like her too much?" Sira asked. She hit her brother over the head. He was still staring after Steffanie.

"Huh? What?" Solo asked. Carla rolled her eyes.

"Yep, I definitely see why you don't like her!"

Meanwhile, in Mr. Xavier's homeroom, TJ walked in just as the bell rang. He took a seat next to the Winner Twins.

"Hey, Yuy," Blake said. TJ nodded in response. He really hated school. Honestly, he would've rather been anywhere but there. 

After homeroom, the principal, Mr. Maximoff, said that the teachers had to have a conference to "discuss the needs of the new students" so the students were sent outside with the two school secretaries and the librarian as adult supervision. Kammy, sat down on one of the swings. The high school was right next to the elementary so there was a playground behind the school. Soon, Sira, Solo, Kevin, Blake, Carla, Angel, Fawna, Wesley, TJ, Li and Serena arrived.

"So Kammy, what classes do you have?" Carla asked.

"Well, Sira and I have the same schedule." Kammy stated. She handed the schedule to Carla.

"That's cool. Ang and I will be in Spanish II, Honors Biology, History, Lunch and Health with you. We're in choir too, but we're also in band so we'll only be there every other day." Everyone talked about their schedules for a while. That is, everyone except TJ. He had the same schedule as Kammy except one small detail. He wasn't in choir because he couldn't sing to save his life. Instead, he took an extra gym class with Solo and Li. He figured that if something was to go wrong, it would probably happen before eighth, or at least he hoped so.

The morning went like a normal school morning. The teachers hadn't given that much homework because, as they said, the "new students" had been through a "traumatic situation". At lunch, the students that had transferred from the private school and all the new students were shocked to find out what the food was like.

"Are they trying to kill us or something?" Sira asked as she sat down next to Kammy. "Honestly, this food is worse than any traumatic situation I've been through."

"Prisoners of war get better chow than this!" Serena declared as she poked absently at the food-like substance.

"Remind me to pack tomorrow!" Angel declared. 

"Me too!" said Kammy as she took tiny bites of her food.

"What is this supposed to be anyway?" asked Kevin.

"It's Shredded Turkey sandwiches with mashed potatoes and mixed veggies of course!" said Solo as he devoured his lunch. "It's delicious!" he declared happily. Sira just shook her head.

"You, dear brother, will eat anything." Everyone laughed. Kammy stopped trying to eat the food-style "sandwich" and pushed her tray away. She'd taken about three full sized bites.

"That's enough for me," she stated. Suddenly, she began to feel lightheaded. 

"Hey, Kam, what's wrong?" Sira asked. 

"I- I think I need to get some water," Kammy said. She got up to head to the drinking fountain but had to grab onto the table to steady herself because she was so dizzy.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Angel. Kammy gave a weak nod and tried to walk away. Before she'd even went five feet, however, she began to get very dizzy again. She desperately tried to steady herself, but it was no use. Suddenly everything started to go black. Kammy slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the floor. She would have surely hit her head on a nearby table had it not been for the quick reflexes of TJ Yuy. He grabbed one of the kids that had just thrown his stuff away.

"Kid, go get the nurse ok?" The kid nodded and ran off. When the nurse got there, TJ handed Kammy over and went to where the rest of the group was sitting.

"What did she eat?" he asked. Sira pointed to the barely eaten "shredded turkey sandwich". TJ sniffed it. "It's poisoned!" With out further explanation, he ran to the office. An office helper was the only person in there and she was listening to blaring rock music and reading a magazine. TJ tapped her on the shoulder and she took her headphones off.

"I need to call my dad," he told the office helper. "It's important." The office helper handed him the phone and put her headphones back on. He quickly dialed his dad's cell phone.

"Yuy," Heero answered.

"Kammy's been poisoned. I mean it might just be the low quality food but Solo ate it and he's fine. Kammy only had a little and she passed out. I think someone tried to kill her."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Is she ok?"

"I think so. She barely ate any. She's with the nurse right now. They're calling off school for the rest of the day because they think it's the cafeteria's fault."

"I'll be right there. We have to go see Zechs." Heero hung up. As TJ turned around, Kammy was wheeled into the office. 

"Hey, are you TJ Yuy?" she asked him. He hesitated, then nodded. "Sira said you caught me before my head hit the table. Thank you. I'd be in even worse shape if it wasn't for you."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, but I'm still a little lightheaded so they won't let me walk anywhere. Well thanks again!" TJ left the office and Kammy picked up the phone. She dialed her aunt's number.

"Aunt Lucy? It's Kammy."

"Oh Kammy I just heard! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, how did you find out?"

"Milliardo told me," Lucy stated.

"How did he know?"

"Oh, Heero told him."

"Oh," then it finally dawned on her. Heero was obviously Heero Yuy. She assumed that he was TJ's dad and that meant that TJ had called his dad to tell him what happened. That could only mean one thing: her overprotective Uncle thought she needed a bodyguard at school!

"Anyway, Aunt Lucy, can you call my mom and tell her why I'm coming home so early. She'll flip if you don't!"

"Sure Kammy."

"Thanks. Well Bye!"

"Bye." The call ended. Fawna came into the office.

"Come on, I'll drive ya home," she stated. Then she wheeled Kammy out to her car. After about a minute, Sira, Solo, Ria, and Billy came out.

"So how ya feeling?" Sira asked.

"Better. I met TJ. He doesn't talk much does he?"

"Nope!" said Solo. "Dad said he acts just like-" Sira stepped down hard on her brother's foot. "ow!"

"Heero?" Kammy finished. 

"How did you know?" Fawna asked.

"Well, I called your mom and she already knew because your dad had told her. When I asked how he knew, she said Heero had told him."

"But how did you know who Heero was?" Solo asked, still confused. A ghost of a smile formed on Kammy's face.

"A while ago, when Uncle Milliardo was telling some new Preventers about some of the best ever, he mentioned a guy named Heero Yuy. Stupidly, I didn't make the connection that the boy who you two were talking about was his son until I was on the phone with Aunt Lucy."

"Oh," Solo stated.

"Hey Kammy? Is it true some one tried to poison you?" Billy asked. Kammy smiled.

"Well, it's either that or this food is as unhealthy and lethal as it looks," Ria said.

"I wasn't asking you, Miss Rejoice!" Billy said. Ria hit him with her book bag.

"My name is "Ria Joyce" not "Rejoice" you idiot!"

"Well Cory always calls you that so I can too!"

"I don't like it when he calls me that and I don't like it when you call me that!"

"Fine then! I bet I can beat you at Mario Party 4!"

"You're on!" The eleven year olds shook on it. The older kids just laughed. 

By the time Kammy got home, she was able to walk perfectly. However, Relena insisted that the go right upstairs and rest. About five minutes after she'd changed into her pajamas, Engracia brought in some ice water and some Mrs. Grass' Chicken Noodle soup. Kammy gladly devoured all of it and then she fell asleep. 

Meanwhile, a man stood outside of a large corporate headquarters building. A cell phone rang in the man's hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry sir. The plan failed." the voice on the other end said apologetically. 

"Sorry? What happened? The plan was simple. Have some one but the stuff into the princess's lunch at school. How could you have failed?!"

"Well, um, you see, they were having this really disgusting stuff for lunch and so, um, she didn't eat that much of it."

"Does anyone know about the plan." Only silence answered him. "Answer me!"

"I'm not sure sir. None of the teachers are suspicious, but your- I mean the princess's friends didn't think it was just the food. Oh and Yuy's son knows something's up too."

"What?! You let Yuy's son notice something suspicious happen? Don't you remember how he almost ruined our last plan?"

"Yes sir but-"

"No buts! Initiate Plan B, oh and if you fail again, you'll regret It!"

"Yes sir." The call ended. The man put his cell phone back in his pocket. A black limo drove up. He got in quickly.

"Sancho, step on it. I have to get home."

"Yes sir," the driver answered. They sped off just as snow began to fall.

TBC…

A/N: Well, there's chapter seven. I hope everyone who read it likes it. Please review!! 


	8. The Guarding Assignment

Disclaimer: I only own the idea, and the characters I made up.

A/N: Thank you for reading my fic. This chapter is a little longer than the last one but it's still kinda short. Enjoy!

**__**

The Guarding Assignment 

Meanwhile, across town, Heero parked his car at Preventers HQ and he and TJ got out. They walked briskly to the doors and went inside. Milliardo met them there.

"What took you so long?" he asked. They walked down the hall toward Milliardo's office.

"It's nice to see you too Zechs," Heero answered.

"The situation is much more serious now. This was definitely an attempt on my niece's life. I think we need to beef up the security at the palace. The school is going to be closed for the next two days. Then it's the weekend. I'm sure you both know about the party correct?" both Yuy's nodded. "Well, even though it's a party for Rodrigo's dad, I think there might be another try to kill Kammy. If there's not, there will be at the party the next day," Milliardo sat down at his desk. Heero and TJ stood across from him.

"There's another party that weekend?" Heero asked perplexedly.

"Yep. You see, tomorrow is actually Enrique's birthday. Friday is Kammy's but he refused to let her have a party at the same time as him, so Kammy's is Saturday. She doesn't know about it though. It's gonna be a surprise." He smiled. "Anyway, we have to be extra careful at these two occasions. If we can just keep her safe through these, everything will be fine. After Wednesday next week, they have Christmas Break, so it'll be easier to keep tabs on Kammy. Unfortunately, until then I need TJ to watch Kammy; starting tonight. Just stay in the garden outside her side of the house and make sure she doesn't escape." TJ looked outside the window at the quickly accumulating snow. It was gonna be cold out tonight.

"Um, Zechs, what if Kammy does try to escape?" Heero asked.

"He shouldn't show himself. He should radio the guards and tell them. If they don't come tail her, kid. I doubt she'll try to leave the palace tonight but she's a little unpredictable." TJ and Heero left. After stopping at the hotel to get, a coat, hat and some gloves for TJ, Heero dropped him off at the palace. He quickly drove off before anyone saw him.

Inside the palace, Rodrigo had just gotten home. He passed the butler, Max, in the hall.

"Max, make sure no one comes to bug me. I'm going into my study. I mean it! NO ONE should bug me or I'll hold you personally responsible!" Then he stormed into his office. Max passed Engracia.

"Poor King, he's so distraught over what happened to his daughter!" Max said. Engracia laughed.

"If he's distraught about Rosa then I'm an auto mechanic!" she declared.

"But he-"

"Forget it Max, just go warn the staff not to bug him." With that, Engracia headed to the kitchen. Max shrugged and went to tell the staff to leave the king alone.

It's was eight pm by the time Kammy woke up. She felt very thirsty so she decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Inside were Engracia and Relena. Relena was doing crossword puzzles and Engracia was baking more brownies.

"Hi mom," Kammy said.

"Oh, Kammy! How are you feeling?" Relena asked. encumbrance 

"I'm fine mom. I just felt kinda thirsty so I came to get a glass of water."

"Well since you're here, maybe you could help me out. I need an eleven letter word that begins with and e for hindrance."

"Um," Kammy thought for a second. "What about encumbrance? I used it in an essay I wrote about Raúl."

"Thanks Kammy," Relena said happily. Then she continued to work on the puzzle. Engracia laughed.

"Rosa, you are a wonder!" she said. Kammy laughed.

"Well Engracia, if I want to be in politics I need to know a bunch of big words that mean nothing to anyone else." She took a brownie and her glass of water and left. As she passed by her father's study she heard raised voices.

"I don't care if the Preventers are involved or not! The plan will continue as planned!" Rodrigo yelled. "How could this have happened? I planned everything perfectly. What if- what if I have no real power? What if this doesn't work?"

"Calm down, sir," soothed another voice. "You have power! You are the leader of El Agroupción de Nocivo! No one can stop you! Soon the People of Earth and the Colonies will tremble at your very name! Remember, you are stronger and smarter than them! You won years ago and you will win now!" 

"Your right! I am stronger than them! I will crush the Preventers! My pathetic brother-in-law won't know what hit him!" Kammy backed up from the door and ran away. As she was nearing the stairs, she heard a door open and quickly turned around.

"Why are you in such a hurry Kamilia?" Raúl asked almost mockingly.

"Raúl! Father was talking to a man in his study. He's the leader of this terrorist organization! What are we gonna do?" Kammy asked. Raúl just smiled.

"Or don't worry! I'm sure you heard wrong. I mean, our father, the leader of El Agroupción de Nocivo? That's just too funny! He's too indecisive to decide what to order at a company dinner how would he run a terrorist group?" Raúl continued to laugh as he walked down the hall. Kammy headed upstairs to her room something didn't feel right. After she got to her room she watched a bunch of old musicals for a while. Then she got board so she decided to head outside to her balcony. 

TJ was beginning to get bored outside in the palace's gardens. More importantly however was the fact that he was getting cold. He'd been on guard duty for almost four hours and not a thing had happened. He hadn't even seen the princess. However it was at the exact second TJ was gonna call his dad and ask him to bring some hot chocolate that Kammy went out onto her balcony. 

It was still snowing and Kammy smiled slightly. She really loved snow. She always had. It made the world look clean and tranquil somehow. She remembered when she was younger she used to have snowball fights, make snow angels and play in the snow. Now, she just looked at it. She remembered one Christmas her mother, Hilde and Sira had went caroling in the snow. _One thing I can still do is sing in the snow, _Kammy mused. She began to hum one of her favorite Christmas songs…

"The snow's coming down  
I'm watching it fall  
Lots of people around  
Baby please come home  
  
"The church bells in town  
All ringing in song  
Full of happy sounds  
Baby please come home  
  
"They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
'Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year  
  
"Pretty lights on the tree  
I'm watching them shine  
You should be here with me  
Baby please come home

"They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
'Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year  
  
"If there was a way  
I'd hold back this tear  
But it's Christmas day  
Please please please please  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home" 

As Kammy finished singing she smiled. Then she looked up at the falling ice crystals. Suddenly she heard a meow come from the garden. Looking down, she saw her pet cat Goldie. She smiled.

When TJ had heard that cat he'd been startled. Luckily he didn't give his position away. He watched as Kammy smiled at the golden colored cat.

"Here, kitty," Kammy called. Then she made a clicking noise with her tongue. To the astonishment of TJ the cat easily scaled the brick wall of the palace and jumped into Kammy's arms.

"Where have you been, sweetie?" she asked the cat. The cat just purred extremely loudly. "Guess what Goldie? I was walking by daddy's study when I heard him talking to another guy. He said he was the leader of some terrorist group." Still, the feline seemed to be content to just purr. "Of course, Raúl said I must have just heard wrong and that dad was too disorganized to be the leader of-" Kammy gasped. Goldie stopped grooming himself and looked at her. "That's what seemed wrong! I never told Raúl what terrorist group dad said he was part of. But, does that mean that he's part of it too?" She looked down at her cat. Goldie just looked nonchalantly back at her. "Goldie, you mustn't tell anyone." Goldie gave her a look that said "who am I gonna tell?" Kammy smiled. "I guess you can't tell anyone. It's just, I don't want anyone to know ok?" Goldie went back to grooming himself. "Now, Goldie, where's Jar Jar and Shady Snow? Are they with Queen Coconut again?" Goldie yawned. Kammy laughed. "Oh alright! We'll go back inside! Come on!" Still caring the cat, she went back inside. TJ stepped out from behind the bushes. He was confused. He leaned against the tree. If anyone had looked outside then, they would have seen him. And, unluckily for him, someone had seen him; Engracia. She was just finishing a batch of brownies when she had looked out the window and spied him. She smiled and turned around. Relena was working on a new crossword puzzle.

"It looks like little Rosa has an admirer," Engracia declared. Relena looked up.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Engracia pointed out the window.

"There's a young man standing in the garden looking up at your youngest daughter's balcony." Lucía, who had been listening to the conversation from the hall, chose this exact moment to leave. By doing so, she totally missed the most important part of the conversation.

"Oh, that's probably just a guard Milliardo posted. You know how he's always trying to do what he thinks is best to keep everyone safe," Relena said with a laugh.

"Ah, but Rosa will not be pleased. She doesn't like people thinking she's not capable of taking care of herself," Engracia said. They both laughed.

Upstairs, Lucía had decided to use what she had overheard to her advantage. She barged into her sister's room without even knocking.

"I know about your little secret boyfriend!" she declared. Kammy looked up from her homework.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kamilia. Engracia saw him in the garden looking at your window. She told mom. Now, we both know that you are their favorite so they won't tell daddy. However, I overheard them." Lucía grinned evilly. "How about we make a deal? I won't tell Daddy about your little boyfriend if you give me your allowance for the next, shall we say, two and a half months." Kammy was still trying to process all this information. She decided it was best to just pretend that she knew about the "boy in the garden" . She smiled at her sister.

"Actually Lucía, I have a better idea. If you tell dad about the boy in the garden, I'll tell Pablo about Hector," she loked back at her homework. Lucía gasped. Pablo Sanchez was her fiancé. Hector Martinez was her current boyfriend. Of course, Hector knew about Pablo but if Pablo found out about Hector, it could cause a lot of problems for Lucía.

"You wouldn't!" Lucía declared. 

"Try it. Go tell Daddy about the boy in the garden. After all, Pablo is coming for Christmas, it would be a wonderful gift, I'm sure, for him to find out his fiancé is cheating on him!"

"Oh you- you-" letting out a frustrated scream, Lucía left the room. Kammy turned to Goldie, who was now sitting on her homework grooming himself. 

"So, Goldie, do you think I handled that well?" Goldie glanced up then jumped down and headed toward the balcony doors. "Alright, lets see who this boy in the garden is," Kammy opened the door and stepped outside.

About five minutes earlier, TJ's cell phone had vibrated, signaling that he had a call. He got it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yuy."

"Zechs is sending someone to keep you company. He thought you might be getting bored," Heero said.

"Maybe a little," TJ admitted.

"So, how's everything going?" 

"Ok. So far no one's tried to kill her."

"Did she come outside at all?"

"Yeah. She went on the balcony a while ago. She looked up at the snow then she sang a Mariah Carey song."

"Did you hear anything else? Anything that pertains to El Agroupción de Nocivo?" For a second, TJ was taken aback. He wasn't sure if he should tell his dad what Kammy had told her cat about her brother. 

"No, nothing. However, Kammy did talk to her cat. Do you know who Jar Jar, Shady Snow and Queen Coconut are?"

"What?!"

"She mentioned those names while she was talking to Goldie, her cat."

"Hold on," Heero said. He typed the names into his computer. "They're her other cats. Queen Coconut is the oldest. Jar Jar is Coconut's grandson. Kammy got Goldie form the people on that colony they helped out and Shady Snow was a stray she found. Her father wasn't happy she kept it."

"Ok."

"Keep watching. Call if anything happens."

"Got it." The call ended. TJ put his phone back in his pocket. He wondered who Zechs had sent.

"Hey Buddy!" an enthusiastic voice said from behind him. TJ inwardly groaned. It was Duo's happy-go-lucky son Solo. "So how ya doing?"

"Fine. Now be quiet. We're supposed to be guarding her. No one is supposed to know we're here, got it?"

"Well, it's a little late for that." Solo got out a tray of hot brownies and two thermoses of hot chocolate. "Engracia and Relena already saw you. Well, Engracia saw you but she told Rel. I think Lucía knows you're here, too, but that's ok. Engracia said you were probably cold so she sent some brownies and hot cocoa out with me. Oh, and Rel says thanks for guarding Kam."

"You mean you walked right through the house?"

"Of course! I had to go to the bathroom and I was hungry!" Solo got out a box of pizza. "Want some?" TJ groaned and took a piece. 

"So did Kammy see you?" Solo asked.

"No, I don't think so but-" Just then Kammy came out so they stopped talking.

"Hello? I know someone's out here! Lucía said Engracia saw you. Look, I'm gonna make this quick. I know my uncle probably sent you to guard me. That's very kind of you but I don't need a guard. I don't like people to think that I can't take care of myself. You can tell him I said that, too." Goldie meowed. "Oh, but while you're out there, if you see any cats with blue collars on, I'd appreciate it if you took them inside for me. Well, thank you, and goodnight!" With that Kammy, and Goldie, went inside.

"Well, it looks like they escaped again. Her cats have a habit of getting away, TJ," Solo stated.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Nope. I have a lot to say. So, do you like Kammy?"

"What? Why do you change subjects like that?" TJ asked.

"Well, I felt like asking!"

"Why?"

"Because, I think you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be getting all defensive like that!"

"Do you like Clara Campbell then?"

"She's hott!" Solo declared. "And she's really smart. In Biology today, she knew all the answers. I'm glad she's my lab partner. I'm gonna get an A for sure!" Solo began to dance around in a circle. Then he stopped. "You wanna know what?"

"Not really. But you're gonna tell me anyway aren't you?"

"Of course! I heard that Lucía and Raúl are gonna be going to our school after Christmas. What do you think about that?" TJ didn't answer. "I'll tell you what I think. Something's up. They hate school. Probably Rodrigo needs them there to spy on Kammy. Oh, and also on the cousins, too. Supposedly, Wesley Five likes Fawna and Lucía's jealous because she likes getting all the attention!"

"And this matters why?"

"Because, don't you see? If Rodrigo decided to put the two oldest kids in school, that means he isn't going to finish his plan before at least Spring Break!"

"What?!"

"And people say you're the smart one. Alright, now listen closely. Obviously Rodrigo is planning to take over both countries, or at least that's what Sira thinks. Anyway, he doesn't actually run them. Rel does. Now, think for a second. Let's say you run a huge military empire. Unfortunately, your wife runs the country and she's a pacifist. Now, if you kill her, you won't be king because you aren't an equal partner in this whole ruling thing. Also, your two favorite children can't rule because one is already betrothed and the other one has the same militaristic ideals as you. This means your youngest daughter, who isn't technically a pacifist yet but will be after her sixteenth birthday, will most likely be queen. Now, you want one of the other two to take over, so what do you do? Obviously, the best thing to do is let your wife live her life out. She doesn't matter. Then you have two choices. One, make everyone hate you by taking over the government by force or two, you use your secret powerful military to kill your soon-to-be pacifist daughter and name one of the other two, preferably the militaristic one, to be the ruler after your wife's death. Then , the poor queen, so distraught over her youngest child's death, "commits suicide" and tada! There's a new military based country." Solo stopped and took a long drink of hot chocolate.

"So you think that's his plan?" TJ asked.

"Yep, Sira and Ria kinda discovered most of it but I helped too!"

"When do you think he'll do it?"

"Between New Years and Memorial Day in the US," Solo said. He held out the tray of brownies. "Brownie?" TJ took one. He was gonna have to tell his dad about Solo's predictions and inferences. As Solo began to babble again, TJ realized it was gonna be a long night. 

TBC..

A/N: Well, there's chapter eight, I hope you liked it! Please review, it gets kinda discouraging writing this when hardly anyone reviews. 


End file.
